1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to games which cause the players thereof to be physically active and more specifically to such games which involve attempts to score points by throwing an object in a specified manner on a playing field.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various games in which the players thereof attempt to score points by throwing an object in a specified manner on a playing field have been developed. Darby, U.S. Pat. No. 2,126,245 discloses a disk scaling game in which a flying disk is thrown into a basket or the like. Hatley, U.S. Pat. No. 2,545,615 discloses an aerial projectile game in which a ball or the like is thrown from a divided playing field through a goal. Tilley, U.S. Pat. No. 2,607,591 discloses a ball game in which a ball is thrown into a target field which is encircled by a net or the like. Robes, U.S. Pat. No. 2,822,176 discloses a game in which an aerial disk is thrown back and forth between the players of the game on a playing field which is divided into opposing playing areas. Jeandron, U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,930 discloses a game in which a projectile is pitched into a target pocket in a resilient pad. De Vos, U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,883 discloses a game in which an aerial projectile is thrown from a playing field which is divided into offensive and defensive areas into a target. Baird, U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,801 discloses a game to be played on a body of water in which a projectile is thrown through a floating target. None of the above patents suggest or disclose the present invention.